What Was Once Lost
by SomethingClever93
Summary: Ali doesn't remember what happened to her in the modern time. She wakes up to find herself in the Third Crusades! She meets Altair, the man who changed the Brotherhood! But why was she sent back in time? How was she sent back in time? These are questions she must investigate while also keeping her gender and identity a secret. Slight Malik/OC, M for later chapters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

 **A second story, I am working on the chapter of my other story if anyone is interested in reading that one. Please leave a review, they help me post faster! :)**

 **Update: Revised because I got myself a Beta! Thanks, Beta.**

The world rushed in around her, she woke with a jostling start, inhaling sharply as she stared up at the sky as her lungs groped for air as though she were breathing for the first time. Pushing herself up to look around, her head felt as though it weighed a lot heavier than it should. The area was deserted; the ground beneath her was rough and dry and there were few trees scattered along the land. She definitely wasn't in the United States, forests usually lined highways and there was no sign of a interstate anywhere around her. There was a silence here that clutched at her heart as she pushed herself to her feet and stumbled for a moment, the world shifting on her as she looked around. Gazing down at the ground, she spotted fresh horse tracks going in one direction. The person who was riding on horseback had either been going to town or away from town, regardless he knew where he was going and maybe she could catch up to him.

She sluggishly took her first steps, her head was throbbing but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind as she walked with a purpose toward the town that she hoped was at the end of the tracks. She didn't even want to wonder where she was exactly and how she got there, her head was already killing her enough. Pushing forward, she walked for a couple of hours, and though to her it felt as if night should be falling soon, the sun continued to unbearably beat down on her form. Wherever she was, the place was hot, there was no humidity or moistness in the air and she wondered for a moment if she liked that or not. She always complained about how humid it was in the States, now experiencing the dry heat that some people argued about, she honestly couldn't decide which she hated more. As she neared the gates, an odd-looking man glanced at her with confusion, he stopped her before she could pass through the gates.

"What is your purpose here," he demanded of her, but he continued to look at her warily.

Opening her mouth to speak, she suddenly felt as though her entire body was drained and a drowsiness hit her, "Need…to see…Mentor—" she barely got out before collapsing to her knees and darkness consuming her…

"Ali!" A gunshot rang out, broken images of a fight and seeing herself running through a building rushed through her vision. A boy came into view and shoved her out of the way before all she could see was red.

Once more she woke with a start, but this time there was someone hovering over her. She tossed her wrist forward, connecting with the man's nose and immediately sitting up before arms grasped at her and held her down. She was panicking once more as she struggled before finally someone started speaking to her. "Don't fight! We are helping you. Your head was bleeding. The gate keeper brought you here," a woman gently explained, she allowed herself to be forced back down onto the cot that she was on, her gaze looked around the place she was in. A slightly enclosed area, but with large windows, many cots, and she could make out women wringing bloodied wrappings in a bucket. What truly made her heart clench was all the blood, more specifically the limp and motionless feet that were piled outside. The woman that had spoken to her followed her fearful gaze and explained calmly, "It's the flu season: we always lose a few poor souls. You are in the infirmary."

"The Mentor—" she started before the woman cut her off again.

"—has requested that you be healed first before going to see him," with that, she fell silent and nodded her understanding and thanks towards the kind woman who once more busied herself. She found out that she had punched the doctor enough that she had broken his nose. She apologized to him and he said that it was fine, though he didn't look like it was fine and her stitches even seemed to be done a bit more harshly through her hairline. Once the stitches were done she was ordered to remain on the cot and rest, but she couldn't sleep so all she ended up doing was laying there with her ears alert and attempting to understand where she was through whispered dialogue. No one in the infirmary gave her a hint and she didn't feel comfortable speaking to anyone but the Mentor for an explanation. If anyone knew something, the Mentor would be able to help her figure out how she had gone from destroying an Abstergo building to a desert. She had to figure out what happened.

Eventually she was given clearance to leave and someone was waiting to escort her. She was no longer in her tight black t-shirt and shorts that she had worn on her assignment: instead she wore some sort of dress that she was definitely uncomfortable in. She hadn't worn a dress since she was a little girl and kept running her hands over the back of the skirt in fear that the tail might have somehow got caught in her underwear and she couldn't feel the breeze for whatever reason on her bare bum. But that was not the case as she walked up to the one that the woman had indicated was waiting for her. He was young, but what threw her off was his attire: he wore all pristine, white robes and only had a hidden blade on his wrist with bracer and all. She had never seen such a design with his attire and it took her by surprise as she gazed at him, "You are the woman from the gate?"

"Yes," she answered blankly.

He nodded, "The Master is waiting for you in his gardens. Follow me."

She obeyed and followed him through stone hallways deeper into the infirmary's building. The building expanded and as they exited a tunnel-like hallway they came upon a large, open expanse on the first floor. To her right there was a large doorway where two more men were dressed similarly to the one that was escorting her: she could only assume that they too were assassins with the way they were armed. The two assassins stood guard at the door; she could hear the clanking of steel hitting steel and to her left—in the center—was a flight of stairs. Along the wall and in the far back to the left were many book shelves.

Pausing a moment and looking out the doorway, she still wasn't able to see anything. The noise made her curious and she wanted nothing more than to go and investigate. As she tried to listen for anything, the assassin that was escorting her grew impatient with her curiosity gave an annoyed cough to get her attention again. She looked up toward him and saw that he had stopped halfway up the third step to look back at her, and she quickly moved toward the stairs and followed him up. The second floor had just as many arrays of books shelves and a large window that overlooked the garden in the back, an old man stood behind the desk, reading something. The assassin stood before the desk, yet said nothing and she stood there too for a moment…but only for a moment.

"Safety and peace," she greets. The assassin next to her stiffened after she spoke.

The Mentor had been ignoring her snapped his book closed and looked up with a scrutinizing gaze, "Are the women where you are from just too stupid to know their place or are you merely stupid yourself?"

She knew the question was double-edged; either she agreed that all women are stupid or she called herself stupid. She knew that neither was true, so instead opted to ignore his question and went on herself, "My intelligence is not what matters here. I requested an audience with you. You allowed this audience. So I shall either have it or leave." He wouldn't have agreed to an audience if he wasn't the least bit curious about her, especially with how lowly he thought of women. He studied her with his good eye carefully before finally waving a dismissive hand to the other assassin, who looked uncomfortable to leave the older man with her. Once the assassin had gone and the Mentor gave an exaggerated gesture for her to continue, she went on, "I have questions. Where am I?"

That perplexed the Mentor, but he answered, "Masyaf Castle—"

"—Syria," she cut him off, her voice not hiding her shock at all.

The Mentor looked slightly annoyed at her interruption, but he went on regardless, "Why are you shocked?"

History had been one of her strong points as an assassin; she remembered seeing a picture of what Masyaf Castle looked like, the place had been in ruins, in the middle of a barren desert. The noise of people outside, laughing and carrying on, contradicted the picture in the text she had seen long ago. Something was off and she had a sinking suspicion that she was in the past—but how did she accomplish that? And just how far back into the past had she gone? "I…I'm not from here, I'm from a different Assassin Order," she explained.

He chuckled, "No woman Assassin Order is even in existence—"

"—you truly believe that you are the only Order in the world?" she asked coldly.

The Mentor fell silent for a moment, it was obvious that she was getting on his nerves, but he kept his calm demeanor and went on, "Regardless you have no proof of this, and any female order would be far less superior—"

"—test me," she said, determination burning in her green orbs as she locked eyes with the old man. When he looked as though he were going to write her off again, she took a step forward and growled at him, "Test me then. I'll show you what I say is true. What do you have to lose?"

He chuckled before asking, "What is your name, girl?"

"What is yours," she demanded.

"You are rather stubborn. Fine, I am Al Mualim." That one phrase confirmed just how far back she had somehow gone. She had never seen a picture of him but she knew that name far too well. She had somehow ended up in the Third Crusade.

"Aliyyah," she lied about her name, but it would work with her nickname "Ali" and help with the resemblance of her name "Alice". She didn't want to give an American name, let alone a name that hadn't been invented yet. Al Mualim nodded at her response though he didn't comment on how her bright red hair and fair features did not match her Arabic name. She followed after him calmly, the two heading down a flight of stairs and toward the sharp noise of steel on steel. She was intrigued by the noise so she moved a bit faster than the Mentor curiously looking outside.

Assassins were training with swords, and one Master Assassin was teaching another about his footing in the ring while other assassins gathered to watch. Some murmuring to younger assassins and also teaching their students while others were conversing with one another. The atmosphere was peaceful and Ali decided it was best to admit her weakness now, "No longswords—just a hidden blade and fists."

"Where you come from you are not even trained in the basic art of swordsmanship?" Al Mualim questioned.

"No, we were trained with…bows," she responded, and this wasn't a complete lie. Her father had taught her how to hunt with a bow; she had worked on a target bow first—the same as the old-fashioned bows that they were using now—and then upgraded to a hunting bow when she perfected her accuracy.

The Mentor scoffed but gestured towards the ring before calling out to someone who turned and bowed to the Mentor, "I need your novice. Just his hidden blade though." The Master Assassin nodded, eyed the woman and then clapped his novice on the shoulders as the assassin gave a wary look towards her as well and hopped into the ring. Once she entered the ring, she quickly cut her skirt to give herself more mobility and tested out the practice hidden blade given to her. She flexed her wrist; a piece of wood shot out as she turned to face the novice. She wished her missing her left ring finger had a better story then her getting shit-faced at a club on her 21st birthday, returning home and continuing the party, shouting "ASSASSINI" and then cutting it off. That was a fun hangover the next morning and hospital trip.

The novice looked to his Master warily as Ali waited; she could sense his confusion towards a woman being in the ring. Waving his novice away, the Master Assassin told the younger to do the Mentor's bidding. With that he turned and focused on his opponent, Ali. He finally decided to get it over with as he charged her. She wasn't in the middle of the ring, but had distanced herself away from the edge as well, giving her space to back peddle if necessary. She smirked as he neared her. He lunged, flexing his wrist for his hidden blade to come out. She saw the slightest spark of fear that he was going to kill a woman, but he didn't stop his movements. He would become a great assassin…

Grasping the bracer of his hidden blade, and forcing his momentum upward slightly, Ali rolled with his weight before she curled and slammed her knees on either side of his head as they landed on the ground. She was now on top of him, with one hand still on his wrists to keep his armed hand pinned with her knees forcing his shoulders down. She drew her own hidden blade and slammed it into the ground near his head. A silence rang around the training ring as she lifted herself from the novice; he looked surprised as she offered a hand to him. He took it and she lifted him with ease to his feet and he stumbled away from her before rushing to his Master who shook his head. Immediately, laughter erupted around the ring, all of them believing this to be a joke. Ali locked eyes with Al Mulaim: he was the only one that mattered and she waited for his next move. He called upon another novice, who was taller and obviously stronger.

Rolling her shoulders back, the laughter and joking continued but she tuned out the men and focused on her target. He was bigger: if he charged her she couldn't manipulate his weight like she had the younger boy. Thus, when he charged at her, she charged at him too. This took him by surprise but he opened his arms, ready to tackle her to the ground. Instead of taking him head on, Ali slid herself into the dirt, twisted herself like a wild cat and then lunged for his exposed back. She sank her hidden blade into his side—a killing blow if she had an actual blade.

Removing herself from him, there was only more laughter towards the novice. She felt guilty for embarrassing him, and while she offered him her hand he slapped it away.

"Stupid woman," he scowled at her. Guilt ate at her as she watched him storm off. Ali turned once more to Al Mualim expectantly and he once more called on assassin. This one was about her age. He was definitely skilled; she could tell because of the assortment of weaponry on his body.

The two circled each other. She was waiting for him to make the same mistake of charging her, but he didn't, this time he was waiting for her to make her move. She relented and took a couple large strides to close the distance before the two came to blows. She swung wide, not expecting her blow to hit but immediately grabbed the fist that went for her abdomen and twisted his wrist. The assassin gave a grunt before he shoved his legs into her side. She stumbled away, the assassin took advantage of her momentary loss of balance and threw punch after punch at her, forcing her to retreat as she kept her arms up and blocked each one that she could.

With a thud, her back hit the training ring and he came at her with his hidden blade, but she used her size to duck and then sweep his legs from under him. He went down, but before she could finish him too he kicked himself back up and they were once more trading blows. He went for a punch once more but she lifted her arm and trapped it between and her side before wrapping her leg around his own. The two went down again, but neither was relenting as he rolled her, doing a dirty trick of gripping her hair. Ali released a cry, her scalp on fire, but she saw the hidden blade and grasped his elbow before he could attack her. His hidden blade inched towards her throat as she held him off before she was able to get a leg free and kneed him in the lower back.

He grunted, falling forward and she kicked him all the way over her body so that his weight wasn't on her. The two were up again: he didn't cease his attack, once more throwing punches towards Ali. She blocked each one, opening only when she saw a chance to properly counter his attack. She slammed her fist into his armpit—the arm with the hidden blade. The limb went limp as he cried in surprise. She took the opportunity and shoved her hand with the hidden blade against his abdomen. She was careful not to flex her wrist though as she stayed still. The ring was silent once more as she finally released the frozen, shocked assassin and gave a polite bow to Al Mualim. There was soft murmuring around the ring as they parted from the woman as she moved towards the Mentor. They moved as though she were cursed or dangerous—what woman could take down three skillful assassins?

"Follow me," the Mentor said calmly and led her away from the ring. They re-entered his castle, but this time he went around the staircase and toward the gardens in the back. A flock of brunettes immediately perked at the sight of Al Mualim but he put up a hand to make them stop their approach. Ali realized that they were courtesans, due to their revealing dresses and the swagger to their hips as they walked. She looked away without a word and followed him down two steep slopes so that they were on the edge of a cliff. She was careful and cautious not to go near the cliff with him; she didn't know how strong he was, even if he looked frail. The last thing she wanted was for him to grasp her and throw her over.

"You are no doubt an assassin…you fight like one, your caution towards your environment, and your attention to details. So, what are the tenants?"

He didn't look at her and instead listened while he gazed passed the cliff where an expanse of cities floated in the distance.

"Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent, hide in plain sight, never compromise the Brotherhood. Nothing is true, everything is permitted." She knew he didn't ask for the Creed, but she provided it out of habit.

"What Order do you hail from?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she responded, "From a distant land. I was trying to protect an artifact from Templars and…" she worried her lip before going on, "I ended up here. I don't know how or why though."

He frowned, "Either you are suffering from amnesia due to your head wound or it was an effect from this artifact you were trying to protect from the Templars. Regardless you were sent here for a reason, a reason that neither you or I know." He gave pause for a moment, thinking, "I provide you with shelter, sanctuary, and food. In return I shall be sending you on assignments—you will start as a novice and progress from there. I can only hope you shall find your answers through your work."

"Very well," she responded before he moved toward Ali and backhanded her. Ali recoiled in shock, clutching her cheek in surprise. For a frail old man he knew how to slap.

"You will address me as 'Mentor', show some respect for those that lead the Order, even if it's not your own. We are still working for the same cause, thus I deserve the same respect," he scolded.

Holding her cheek, she glared before nodding her head, "My apologies, Mentor." It was venomous and not said with the respect he desired, but he decided there was no point in squabbling about it. The Mentor turned to leave before Ali followed after.

"I am going to require assassin robes," she stated bluntly.

"I shall order a white dress—"

"—no, not a dress," Ali interjected with annoyance, "the robes that the assassins wear here. I won't wear anything else. Don't put it past me to stroll your halls in the nude and turn your assassins into the horn dogs that they are."

"'Hide in plain sight'," he mused, "I suppose you shall request to call by a male's name next." He chuckle.

"Yes." Ali was satisfied with the slight look of surprise he gave, before he glared at her.

"As you wish, Haydar. Rest for tonight, you have had a long day—you and us both. Tomorrow I shall send you off to Acre, a day's ride but a job that shall test your skill."

With that he left Alice to her own thoughts. Taking one more glance of the scenic view before her, she pondered in thought about what exactly it was that she would be doing. Why had she been sent back here? She frowned with worry before deciding that the Mentor, even though he didn't fully understand the situation himself, was right. All she could do was go day-by-day in the hopes that some sort of clue would fall to her as to why she was here. Wanting nothing more than to continue pondering on how she would return to her proper time, Alice instead turned and left the gardens. Alice returned to the infirmary and found the woman that spoke to her.

"What can I do you for? Your head feeling alright? My word, child, what happened to your skirt?" The polite woman inquired. Looking down, Ali realized she was still wearing her makeshift slitted skirt and showing off her legging-clad leg; apparently that was a huge "no" in their culture.

Ali cleared her throat. "My head is fine, I require bandages though. A large roll of them if you could. Something tight." The maid looked to Alice uneasily, but turned and dug into a cabinet to produced a large roll of bandages for her. Ali took them with a nod of thanks.

"If you are injured then you should let us look at it, dear, and you really shouldn't be walking around a place like this with legs revealed, even if they are covered," chastised the woman.

Nodding her head, Ali responded, "You are right, they got caught is all. I am not injured, I simply like to have a fresh roll of gauze on me, just in case," she attempted to assure.

The woman looked unconvinced but gestured Alice out of the room and to leave them to their work. Alice obeyed with no complaint and followed a couple of assassins at a distance down a hall and up a flight of stairs—it was apparent that this was where the assassins stayed. She was going up the stairs, assuming the room at the highest point would be unoccupied. Before she got to the highest door she found one with a parchment nailed to a wooden frame. "Haydar" was written on it in some sort of scrawl. She ripped off the parchment and pushed open the door, finding an unoccupied room.

The room had a small cot on the wall, with a blanket folded beneath a pillow rested on the edge, and her assassin robes. A bucket of fresh water sat in a corner and a window with the shutters closed. Ali cracked the window open slightly to let fresh air filter in her room before she removed the training bracer that she was wearing along with all of her clothes. She took her bra and underwear and scrubbed them in the small bucket. Setting her undergarments aside to dry, she then quickly washed herself of the grime, then used the small cloth provided to dry off. She bound her torso tightly with the gauze so that she appeared to have a flatter chest; with her large bust she couldn't hide herself completely but now her front appeared smoother. The binding was annoying and hurt as she twisted around in the bandages, checking to be certain she still had full range of motion.

Finally, she donned the assassin trousers, tied them quickly and pulled on the undershirt of the robe. Alice gazed at her long, bright red locks of hair in the reflection of the bucket of water which was slightly murky now. Begrudgingly, she took the knife that was in her boot and tied her hair into a ponytail. Cutting her hair from her scalp, like Ali had seen in so many movies, she took note on just how painful the experience was. Looking at her reflection, she noted the short, curly locks that fell around her face like an afro. Better, but still not good enough.

Patiently, and carefully, she continued to saw off the rest of her hair, wincing at the pain in her scalp. Her hair was short enough so it could not be grabbe. She gazed down at herself in the reflection in the water; without her long hair she looked drastically different. Alice gathered up the curls of hair and reluctantly allowed some of the strands to drift from her window. She was cautious to not toss the strands out all at once so that her hair didn't slap someone in the face. She did this regularly as she sat around her room and pondered, trying to remember what she had been doing at Abstergo, with no success. She was suffering from some amnesia since she couldn't remember anything prior.

Once all of the hair was gone, she laid down on her cot. It was too hot for her to lay under the blanket, but this brought more issues as Ali was only comfortable sleeping underneath a cover. She hated how hot it was, barefoot and only wearing her trousers and undershirt. She should be freaking out—Alice came to that realization as she stared up at the ceiling of her small room. She was a trained assassin and until this point all she was trying to do was survive. However, now that she was alone in her room she concluded that freaking out was something that she should be doing.

She glanced at the door suspiciously. No one knew she was a woman except Al Mualim, and to her knowledge, no one saw her go up the stairs. The fact that there wasn't a lock on the door was unsettling and the cause of her anxiety: she couldn't lock herself in to be certain that no one would stumble upon her by mere accident, believing the room to still be unoccupied only to find there was a woman in the room.

Rest, Ali pleaded to her mind which continued to run in circles no matter what position she laid in. She finally accepted that she wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night, and instead just laid in the bed, impatient for the sun to come up so she could leave her chambers once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I found one person following my story, made me happy. I hope to get some reviews with this chapter though! My proofreading is pretty poor, just a warning in advance, so I apologize for the pronoun confusion that is bound to be there!**

The morning showed mercy to Alice and came quickly, her restless night had been annoying as her mind continued to buzz and she finally took the time to freak out. Even if her freak out was completely silent and all in her own head, it was better than not allowing herself the chance. She rose from her bed at the first sound of a bird chirping. She attempted to even out any strands of her hair as much as possible before she finally finished dressing in the assassin garb, her scalp was burning from the pain of sawing off her hair. The material of the assassin's robes were surprisingly breathable, but there were many layers. There was ventilation but at the same time many layers of it, what with the layer bonding over her chest as well it made her feel weird. She flexed her body, the leather gave her a bit less mobility than what she was accustomed to but they didn't hinder her movements at all which was good. With the final touches, she lifted her head and checked her appearance in the clean water bucket, only her pointed jaw could be seen. She had no prominent facial hair since she was female, but overall she looked like a young male who had a sort of baby face but instead of growing out his facial hair to make him look masculine, he instead shaved that baby face. It was odd, but she hoped her disguise wasn't too out of place.

With the birds and herself awake, Alice hoped that so would the Grand Master as she readjusted her clothing one final time and then headed for the door. She was mindful of her footfalls as she took the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone that desired to sleep in. For a moment she wasn't quite certain where to find the Grand Master before deciding the best place to start would be where she found him last, on the second floor study. She took the stairs, only to hear voices speaking to one another. She came to a halt a polite distance away, curiously looking at the man that stood before the desk first. Al Mualim glanced over his shoulder at Alice and she straightened a bit as she waited, he waved her over, "Haydar, I hardly recognized you." The Grand Master started, so her disguise was good, she gave a nod of her thanks as he then gestured her forward and closer to the desk. The assassin that had been speaking with Al Mualim crossed his arms in annoyance at her presence but stepped aside as she went to the desk and then gathered the hidden blade for her and the long sword which she quickly fitted upon herself.

"Altair, this is Haydar, a new novice within our ranks. You'll find that he has a most promising of skills, he is going to shadow you to Acre. His long sword technique needs work," Ali glanced curiously at the assassin named 'Altair', trying to hide her awe at the very sight of him. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, the great Eagle and the great Master which started the true movement of the assassin order.

Altair looked annoyed still yet though as he growled, "I am no nursemaid."

"You are yet to prove otherwise," Al Mualim stated harshly, Alice said nothing as she watched the exchange curiously, "now I won't hear any more of it. The Dai has both of your assignments, go and make good time."

With that said, the pair descended the stairs and Alice followed after Altair, no longer hiding her complete and utter awe at the fact that she was following after him. Altair strolled down the steep hill with purpose and with quick strides, but "Haydar" couldn't help but tear her gaze from the back of Altair and look around the place. Women held objects on their heads, on their waists, or some were flexible enough to do both. Alice was careful to avoid them, occasionally glancing forward to be certain she was following after the Master. Sadly though she wasn't paying close attention as to where she was going, so when Altair came to a halt she crashed into his back with a grunt. She quickly stumbled away in alarm and muttered an apology as she eyed the assassin for stopping, he glared back towards her in annoyance. "Grab a horse," he stated coldly as he leaped onto one himself and pulled out of the stables.

 _Shit._ Alice didn't know how to ride a horse, she had a vision once more of Altair grabbing a horse in the back and jumping onto the horse, swinging a leg over just as he had done. She blinked and the wispy vision was gone, she went to the back and grabbed the mare there, she seemed really calm as Alice swung her leg over. She did so a bit clumsily, faltering to the point where she grasped the horse around the neck. The horse gave a snort before shuffling closer to the edge of the stable so Alice could use the edge to right herself. "Thank you," Alice said appreciatively as she fixed herself so she was sitting upright and led the horse out of the stables as best as she could, the mare seemed to know what to do though because the mare came to a halt even though Alice hadn't stopped the horse near Altair's own steed. He eyed Ali calmly, and Haydar seemed to come off as though she knew what he was doing, staring straight ahead calmly. Altair kicked his horse into a gallop, storming out of the gates, Alice barely had to kick her own mare for the horse to get the message and immediately take off after Altair's steed.

They rode like this for quite some time, the action of her bouncing was slightly annoying so Alice learned to lift herself slightly off the mare as she galloped, and even though this was more comfortable there were two issues with this: her already sore and chafing thighs were even more prone to being chafed and she had to use her upper body to ride that way. She was happy her mare kept such a distance from Altair so he didn't have to see her experiment with this. The mare was patient though and even slowed her pace slightly and purposefully tried to run smoother as Alice figured out how to ride horseback. She finally leaned a bit into the mare and this seemed right because the mare took off once more, catching up with Altair's steed easily. As they came near a tiny village though, Altair pulled his horse to a leisurely walk. She pulled at her reigns as well, but her horse had already been slowing down anyways and matched Altair's pace. His head was bowed and Alice mimicked this action, looking around as best as she could she finally saw what had made him stop: Templars. They were now wearing a lot of armor and were even organized similar to an army, but the cross emblem upon their chests was still the same from her own time. She became a bit nervous as one soldier looked at the two curiously, but Ali kept moving calmly and soon the soldier decided he didn't see whatever he suspected he saw and returned to his post.

Once they were out of the small village once more they took off at their gallop, this time her mare kept up with Altair's steed with ease. As soon as Alice thought she was just going to fall asleep on her horse, slowed to a stop and she looked around curiously to see where they were. The air hit her first, she hadn't been paying too much attention and more focused on staying awake, it smelled of something foul and a murkiness. They were near some sort of river- no ocean, Ali could actually smell the sea salt in the air and gave a small smile at that. She enjoyed that smell. She scanned the area curiously, a mist seemed to constantly wash over the area, casting shadows on the area, in front of them a large wall and tower loomed over them. The city must be Acre, or else Altair wouldn't have stopped, at least that's what Alice thought as she stole a glance at him to see him looking around himself? But what was he looking for? Her ears picked up a commotion to her left and she looked to see men shoving around a citizen, she frowned before she could stop herself and started towards them before something slammed into her shoulder, Altair had stormed pass her instead towards the citizen and Alice scuffed but waited by their horses for him to return. When she saw him next, he was blending in with some odd white robed figures. She glared but quickly joined the group as well, holding her hands like Altair's and walking with her head bowed. They approached the gate and Alice felt her hand hammering in her chest as she walked passed them, but no one suddenly charged them and she looked around Acre once they had entered curiously.

The city was bustling with people upon entry and even though the sun should be beating down upon them, the city seemed to constantly be muggy and overcast. The humidity was a welcome familiarity to her compared to the dry, moisture-less city of Masyaf. Altair led the way through the city, houses made of wood which she thought was odd, why not stone? But she didn't voice this as she watched him suddenly climb the side of a house, she followed suit and pulled herself onto the roof where she found a large opening in one of the buildings. She found this odd but Altair didn't hesitate at all as he dropped down into the building, Alice glanced down curiously to see him disappear through a doorway, she followed suit with ease before moving towards the doorway as well that Altair was currently blocking.

"Al Mualim has ordered the execution of Garnier de Naplouse and so here I am. What can you tell me about him," Altair spoke so bluntly about the fact that he would be killing someone based on someone's will, it almost made Alice sick. But a lesson needed to be made from this. Orders were still given from their own, more modernized "bureau leaders" but the information gathered and an extensive investigation were usually held to be certain that the person they were going to assassinate was not an innocent.

"He is the Grand Master of the Knights Hospitalier. And surely keeps his quarters in their District. Beyond that, I cannot say. I suggest you search the city, see what you can learn from the people," the rafiq responded calmly. The rafiq was withholding information from Altair? Why?

"Tell me where they gather and I'll see what I can find."

 _He just said he cannot tell you anymore._ Ali chastised in her head, but to her surprise the rafiq responded which made her frown in a bit of confusion, "the public gardens north of here- or what's left of them- are as good a place as any to begin. There's an abandoned market northwest as well that merits watching. And Maria of Jehoshaphat's church to the west remains popular meeting place. These three locations should be sufficient for your needs."

"I appreciate the information, Rafiq. It will be put to good use.

"See that it is," and with that their conversation was done, Altair turned and brushed passed Ali without even a glance and then she watched him run up the wall and out of the bureau. She remembered reading about the leadership and great strength of Altair, but this man was arrogant and ruthless, she wouldn't want to follow him even if it was a guaranteed win. She walked through the doorway into the Bureau's space this time, he glanced up at her curiously and straightened for her, whereas with Altair he had leaned casually on the desk. "Al Mualim has already told me that you would be coming, novice, I hope the ride here was not terrible," he was far more polite to her than he was to Altair. His voice had been smooth but all the same she had picked up on the disdain in her voice, she tried to remember what Altair had done to cause such annoyance between not only Al Mualim but the rafiq as well.

Ali nodded, "where I am from we do not ride horses. It was a change, but I adapted."

"As a good assassin should," he nodded his head approvingly before going on, "Al Mualim has given me your assignment. Your blade should not taste blood just yet – instead allow your ears and eyes to be your weapon. A sickness is growing in the poor district."

Frowning, Alice remembered how unsanitary the poor district was, she went on, "Al Mualim or yourself suspect it is not an illness." Her voice raised at the end in a question, why else would he bring up something as obvious as the poor dying of sickness.

The rafiq looked pleased, "You should find that out for yourself. I would suggest starting at the wells."

"And if it is just an illness," Ali questioned curiously.

"Then maybe a lesson will still be taught in your findings. Go now, before you lose the rest of your daylight," he encouraged. She gave a swift bow out of respect before calmly walking out the door way and then running up the wall and pulling herself out of the safe house. Once on the rooftops she realized she didn't know just where she was, she had been following Altair but she hadn't gotten a good view of Acre itself. Hearing a call of a bird she looked upwards to spot bird resting on a perch. _A bird's eye view,_ she mused to herself as she began her climb of the tower. She was careful to avoid any guards, she didn't want any unnecessary death as she climbed up the tower. Once she had reached the bird's perch, at first she was a little afraid of the bird (which turned out to be a hawk, not an eagle). The bird simply ruffled its wings and took flight away from the human, annoyed, and Alice took the opportunity to pull herself onto the ledge and look around Acre. From this height the fog didn't reach her and as she looked down upon the city the mist that continued to glitter from the ocean made the city actually look as though it belonged in some sort of fairy tale. "Wow," she murmured to herself before refocusing on what she was doing. She took note of where she was, it seemed as though they were already in the poor district, her investigation was going to be held close to the safe house it seemed. Immediately she began to take note of how many wells were in the poor district, she counted five. Satisfied with a route she made in her mind, noting some landmarks to help her out, she began to crawl backwards to climb down before once more a wispy figure appeared before her – it was Altair again. He was standing at the edge, she looked up at him curiously before watching him leap gracefully outwards and towards the ground…

 _Altair is suicidal..?_ She wondered. When she didn't move closer, once more she watched as Altair leaped forwards again and down towards the ground. Curious when the wisp appeared again, she gently moved closer, was careful not to touch the translucent figure and looked around his legs as he leaped a third time, this time she watched him as he plummeted towards the ground but in midair he flipped and landed in the pile of hay. She half expected to see some wisps of blood next, but instead she saw Altair ease from the hay and walk away, dusting off his robes. _A leap of faith…_ she mused to herself, she had heard of the maneuver, but with the new age of technology she had never had to perform one herself. As a matter of fact she didn't know anyone that performed a leap of faith, too many people would take notice nowadays and it wasn't as though there was any hay or flower peddles to jump into. She rose from her perch and walked where the image of Altair had once been before mimicking his movements. She leaped forward, arms out stretched and the moment she did she felt her heart plummet into her stomach. She sank from the air, falling, and flipped around the time when Altair had done, probably a bit earlier than she should have. There was a "woosh" as she hit the hay and when the air in her lungs was shoved out of her chest.

She lay there, listening intently for God knew how long, before finally jumping out and walking away calmly as the image had done. No one took notice of her as she dusted hay off of her, the only injury that she felt was the fact that her back now hurt. She didn't feel it was anything dangerous though, she had flipped to early, was what she thought and was what caused her to land so heavily in the hay stack. But ignoring her minor pain she set off to the wells.

Alice felt uncomfortable in the poor districts, a feeling she rarely felt herself. But as she walked she saw how zombie like everyone lived their lives here, if there weren't people walking at a sluggish pace, pale skin, and dark circles under their eyes, they were sitting against homes and just watching the day pass by. There were a few people that actually looked as though they were working, but they didn't look too well off themselves either. Those that had their sanity though weren't the worst, those that had lost their minds were the worst. Women rushed Ali, begging for money. At first Alice tried to explain that she had no money to give, but they didn't want to listen. Ali learned that it was best to merely ignore them altogether and keep on her way. She supposed the clean, white robes is what really gave her away as being wealthy. And the fact that her skin wasn't sickly pale, and she didn't look as though she were malnourished. Those that completely lost their minds though were the most annoying. A hand suddenly clapped her on the back, shoving her forward. She stumbled, turning to yell and fight back, but upon seeing a man who was trembling and muttering nonsense to himself, she simply turned and kept walking away before he could shove her again. What _really_ made Ali feel uncomfortable though was the fact that she felt pity for all of them, she hated pitying others and felt sick doing so. Pushing away her feelings and appearing heartless only made guilt eat at her though, but she supposed it was better than the hopelessness she felt.

Arriving to the first well, Ali noticed that there wasn't anyone around it. She wasn't certain if this was normal or not though as she looked around to see people deliberately ignoring the well, glancing up at the sun that beat down upon them, she swept her green eyes around again. Deciding to get some water herself, she hoisted up one of the buckets and set the water bucket on the edge – the water looked normal. A hand suddenly shoved the bucket back into the water though, Ali turned around curiously to see a woman with wide eyes, "don't drink."

"Why not," Alice asked, the woman merely shook her head and continued saying "don't drink". Annoyed, Ali attempted once more, "what happens if you drink from the well?"

"Your eyes see what is not there, you lose your mind, vomiting, death…I lose my child- my child," the woman sobbed before shaking her head, turning, and running away.

Alice looked back down at the well in confusion but decided to head to the next one that was closest to her. This well was a bit busier; she realized it was a poor excuse for some sort of market. Merchants were everywhere, desperately hoping to sell their goods. But those that wanted to sell jewelry held up gems that were clearly fake and falling apart by the strings, those wanting to sell fabrics held up ones that were bland and looked as though had clearly been used, and the produce being offered to sell smelled foul and Ali scrunched her nose in disgust at the smell as she once more noticed that _no one_ was approaching the day. Sitting on a bench and blending in, she gazed around at the people, no one even went near the well – but why?

"Did you take care of the water," someone was whispering in a hushed tone close to her, they too were not going near the water. Ali purposefully lowered her head a bit and appeared to be dozing off, arms crossed as she listened intently to the conversation going on between two males.

"I have finished with this one, yes," the man responded, he sounded nervous, "but what is the man's purpose-"

"Do not question him, simply finish putting these in the other wells," Alice saw the man pass vials to the man who looked rather nervous, "and then meet me in the middle district to inform me of your success. I better only hear of your success." The man threatened before walking away. The nervous man pocketed the vials, Ali took note of just where he had pocketed them before he started off on his way, looking nervous and cautiously looking around him. The man was very cautious and scared of someone following him. Ali rose from her spot on the bench and began to follow the man, but because he was on such high alert she didn't make a straight, bee line for the man. Instead she pretended to show some interest with a couple of crowds at some merchant stands but slowly inched towards the man who began down an alleyway between houses towards the third well. Closing in on the man, slowly moving quicker to catch up to him, she made certain her feet glided over the path so that her footsteps were practically non-existent before she slowly inched forward, slipped her hand into the pouch that held the vials and grasped the containers that held them. She took them and pocketed them into her robes before quickly darting to the right and heading out to the city. The poor man would realize at the well that he no longer had the poison soon enough as she made her way to the middle district.

Removing the water skin that had been slung around her torso, she took to the roof tops and found a small, secluded garden for her to hide in. She examined the contents of the vail, removing it curiously and taking a small sniff. No smell came to her as she eyed the liquid curiously, shaking it. Finally she added half of the vail and shook the water skin, What the woman had said rang through her head as she gazed down at her water skin cautiously. Clearing her throat she finally took a long sip before sitting in the garden curiously and waiting. At first nothing as she laid on the cool grass and stared up at the canopy of the enclosure that she had hidden herself away in.

Finally, something happened. Her skin gradually grew hot to the point where Ali desired to remove her clothing desperately. She shed her outer robes, logic telling her not to in case someone were to come looking for her and see her wrapped chest which clearly was compacting two large mounds. But logic had completely left her as she panted lightly in the hut, her mouth grew dry and she found herself at first reaching for the water skin before slapping it away from herself and curling into a ball on the cool grass. _This was a stupid idea._

" _Damn right it was a stupid idea,_ " she sat up at the voice, her green eyes were dilated as she stared at the man that was sitting on the edge of the garden she had taken refuge in.

"Zeke, get down," she hissed, grasping his wrist and pulling him into the garden.

He entered the garden, sitting beside her curled form and pressing a comforting hand upon her back and rubbing circles, " _You sure went down the rabbit hole didn't ya?"_

"Now is not the time to make jokes," she hissed at him, she held her stomach painfully, "I don't feel good."

" _Another effect from the drug, you're probably going to throw up, then I'm going to leave – that's just disgusting._ " Zeke continued to mock her pain.

Alice looked annoyed at the other man, "was I this cruel to you when got shot in the leg?"

" _Yes_." He chuckled. Alice looked to him, glaring and about to say something before she realized that he wasn't there. She looked around in confused, sitting up to look for the man but her stomach lurched as her entire world shifted too quickly. She threw up finally, since there was nothing in her stomach, bile and the water she had drank coming up instead. The smell made her feel sick again and she retched before pushing her back against the garden and moving as far away as she could away from the throw up, covering her nose in disgust. It had just been a hallucination. Closing her eyes, she pleaded and willed her body to find sleep to sleep through the effects, her body was so hot and the sickness still rolled in her stomach. But her wish was accepted and she felt herself nod off and fall asleep.

Her dream wasn't any better, it was rapid flashes of light and images that looked familiar. She could see herself training, but then she would see herself in Abstergo, running and jumping to grab the apple before someone else grasped it. And then she saw Altair, but his arms were replaced for eagle's wings and he was scowling down at her own stupidity for deciding to test the effects of the drug herself. And when she finally woke, her chest was glistening with sweat and she was laying in her own throw up again. Growling with disgust she poured the contents of her water skin out and angrily tossed it out of the garden, forgetting just where she was. "Hey!" She froze at the loud grunt of a guard, she had just given away her location. Panicking she yanked on her outer robes, fastened them hastily before jumping out of the garden the opposite side the guard was in and taking off. Guards were immediately alerted to her presence though as they shouted after her. She dropped into the streets, hoping to find a bench or a crowd to blend into, but someone grabbed the back of her robes and yanked her into an alleyway. Flexing her wrist out of reflex she shot her hand out to attack her attacker, but a strong hand clasped around her wrist, stopping her assassination and shoved her against the wall.

Her bright, green eyes met his golden orbs as she quickly ducked her head nervously but listened intently as guards ran passed the alleyway. Only once they left did she relax, as did Altair as he pulled away from her, "thank you."

"You're sweaty, either you are out of shape or you were running a long time," he said coldly. Either was an insult, either she was overweight and not in the best of shape for an assassin or she was incapable of losing the city guards.

"Either you have no time on your hands or you are following me," either Altair wasn't doing his own job or he was concerned for her. The Eagle scoffed coldly before heading down the alleyway, she was about to leave before he called after her, "I won't be there to save you next time."

Fixing the fastenings of her robes once more she made certain the guards were no longer looking for her before she went to a well in the middle district. She cupped her hands into the clear water and greedily drank from the well before washing her face a bit as well. Numerous people were also gathering waters in buckets and water skins. They eyed her curiously before leaving her to her business. Straightening she stepped backwards before running into someone, she turned, "my apologies." And then she recognized the man as the one that was waiting on the nervous one from the poor district. He gave her a shove, people turned to the commotion immediately to see if the two would fight, but she put up her hands in surrender before walking away and blending with the crowd. Her eyes flicked to another man that had entered, this one looking grimy as well as the one that was nervous. "I had to kill Tal'um, he didn't complete his orders," the man explained.

"What? Why," he demanded.

"Claimed the vials were not on his person," the man explained.

"And?"

"Well, after I killed him they weren't on his dead person either," admitted the man in response.

The one who had previously handed the nervous man, Tal'um, the vials in the poor district looked deeply annoyed, "He will not like this. Anything more?"

"Yes, Namir wants to see you," he responded.

"Don't say his name out loud, fool," she saw a glimpse of the two moving around and she immediately looked away and seemed busy with something else as she strained her ears to listen to the two, "where does he want me to meet him?"

"At the north east well, tonight." And with this news, Alice parted ways herself as she headed in a random direction. Seeing a brothel, Alice got an idea to give herself some much needed privacy. She pick pocketed some coins in the rich district before returning to the brothel and looking around at the courtesans that were looking to earn their money. Ali saw a timid young girl, she seemed out of place and she was just the type of girl that Alice needed. She paid the woman in charge for a private room and private bath with the courtesan that she had eyes for, the woman agreed and called the girl over. She was asked to wait while the girl, Junah, readied the room and bath. The timid girl approached Alice after some time, explaining the room was ready and led the "male" to the private room.

"Would you like me to bathe you, sir," Junah asked quietly.

"No, that won't be necessary," Alice finally allowed her feminine voice to shine through as she dropped her hood, "shut the curtains though, I want complete privacy." The courtesan was indeed surprised at the sight of the woman, because even though Alice had hair as short as a boys, she still had a feminine face and gentle, large eyes of a woman. Alice removed her weapons and placed them on a table before working at the fastenings. She could tell the courtesan was deeply confused, "you may speak."

Junah looked hesitant but still responded, "I'm sorry, I'm just very confused. You are a woman-"

"Have you never been with a woman," Alice asked as she finished removing the white robes and tossed them on a bed, she glanced curiously at Junah.

She was making the poor girl feel uncomfortable, Alice felt a little bad, "Yes. Of course."

"I do not desire you, I simply want someone who will keep me a secret. I shall pay you well for your burden, simply say I had a large cock and rocked your world," Alice said, handing over several gold pieces that made the girl's eyes widen. "There is more for you at the end if you keep me company," Alice responded as she finally finished getting nude, sighing as her breasts were relieved. She eased into the tub carefully and let out a sigh. The tub was large, she glanced to the courtesan who stood uncomfortably, "you may join me if you want. Or at least pull up a chair, I am not shy. But if you are uncomfortable, please make yourself comfortable."

"You show me much kindness, most people look at me disgust, even the women sneer," Junah said calmly.

Alice thought about this, she too had looked at the woman wearing scantily clad clothing reproachfully, "You are not like the other courtesans. I can tell that you did not chose this life or at least receive pleasure in selling your body, am I correct?"

Junah nodded as she handed Alice a cloth and soap to wash, the assassin took it with a nod of thanks and began to wash her body of the grime of the day. After sweating from the drugs she didn't feel good at all, but the shower was washing away the feeling quickly. "My father passed, we used to live in the poor district. But I have actually been able to afford my family to move to the middle district through working in the brothel. The woman in the front is very nice, she helped me," Junah explained as she watched Alice clean herself. "Why do you look like a man?"

"Some things must be kept a secret," Ali said with a smile, "the less you know, the better. But if someone is to look for me, I hope you tell them I was ruggedly handsome and satisfied you well."

Rising from the tub finally, Junah handed her a towel and Alice once more thanked her as she dried her upper body before drying off one foot at a time and getting out of the tub. The tub was a terrible idea, she felt so tired from the ride today and the little sleep the previous night. But she forced herself to go towards her clothing and redressed calmly as she looked to the woman, who continued to watch Alice once more redress. Junah only moved to help bind Alice's chest once more, flattening them hard against her body, which Alice thanked as she finished outfitting herself in her outer robes and doing her fastenings. Junah once more helped with this as well, and watched Alice put on her bracer and her sword, "what is your name?" The question held innocence, but Alice looked nervously towards Junah uncertainly, the courtesan explained, "I ask so that I may go to my sisters in the brothel. Speak of your kindness and your payment to me. You have a friend with the courtesan for certain, as long as I get your name I shall tell them who you are and they will aide you when you come to us."

"You can promise me this," Alice questioned sceptically, once more speaking in an octave lower and sounding closer to a male.

Junah nodded, "within Acre you will have a safe house to any brothel here. I can't promise for other cities, but I will tell you that courtesans are humans too, if you can aide them in some way, I know that you will find safety within their walls as well."

"Very well, I go by Haydar," and with that Alice moved towards Junah and messed with her hair a bit so that it looked messier than when she entered and then handed over a few more gold pieces. Junah's eyes widened once more and she gave a bow of thanks once more, when she straightened; Alice was no longer in the room. She entered the middle district once more, looking around curiously before spying another tower that she could get a good view of Acre again. The sun had started to sink beyond the horizon and soon night would have fallen completely upon Acre. Scaling the building was rough, she could feel callouses forming on her hands, scaling buildings wasn't foreign to her in the modern time but it was certainly something that she wasn't used to. The rough stone was harsh against her hands as she climbed, but once more she found a beam to lift herself on and pulled herself up and looked around Acre once more. The man had said the North Eastern well in the poor district…looking to the sun she quickly figured out what was North, South, East, and West. Once this was done finding the North Eastern well was easy enough. She looked for another hay pile, fond one, and performed another leap of faith, this time flipping on time and landing in the pillow-ness of the hay. The impact didn't hurt as much this time as she jumped out, dusting hay off of herself as she headed to the poor district once more.

As promised from her eavesdrop, no one was near the well and the entire area was bare except for one man and two guards with him. He looked around curiously but otherwise gave no notice to the deadly assassin that peered at him from the rooftops. She watched him move around in circles, guards tailing him before she dropped down from her perch, landing on the back of one guard, she sank her blade into the guard's skull and then kicked the knees in of the other before shoving her hidden blade into that man's throat as well. She turned to the man calmly who had turned and scrambled back at the sight of her, "Namir, I presume?"

"Assassin," he snarled in annoyance, back pedaling while Alice advanced on him slowly, "you have no business here, I have done nothing-"

"If you have done nothing, I wouldn't be here," she growled at him before gesturing to the well, "you are poisoning the water supply of the poor district, just the poor district. Why?"

The man smirked, "and why should I tell you?"

"Tell me, and maybe your God will show mercy," she growled, flexing her wrist to reveal her hidden blade.

"Naplouse needs patients to attend to," he stated simply.

"So you poison innocent people, make them go mad and deliver them to him," Alice questioned, disgusted.

Namir gave a shrug as though it didn't matter, "some of them reach him, yes. Some of them don't obviously. Those that are poor here live miserable lives, I would say I deliver a blessing upon those that merely die and pass over to something better."

"So you play God."

"I merely deliver His will."

Alice scowled, "it is _you_ who has lost their mind." And with that she rushed him, slamming her hidden blade into the man's chest and then releasing him altogether and turning to leave. The assassination had been clean, quiet. Namir had cleared the area of guards himself and so she was able to easily make her way back to the bureau with little hindrance. Altair was sitting in the corner, he gazed at her curiously as she dropped into the bureau finally before entering the main chambers. "Safety and peace," she greeted.

The rafiq for the first time didn't look at all welcoming or lenient, "safety and peace, novice, what news do you bring for me."

Something in his tone made Ali pause momentarily, something was off with the rafiq. She spoke evenly though, "I have made certain that the water wells will no longer be poisoned, within a couple of days the drug that was being distributed into the well daily will have filtered away. I killed the one responsible."

"You killed him," the rafiq gave a mock surprise, Alice merely gazed at him, curious and wary as to where the man was going with this, "Al Mualim must have sent you a letter then, allowing you to take the man's life."

Ali looked nervously at the rafiq, though didn't allow herself to back down as she supplied, "no he didn't. I investigated as you asked and-"

"No, there should have been no more to that story. I told you to gather information, _novice_ , not to kill unnecessarily," the rafiq growled.

"But it wasn't unnecessarily, he was killing innocent people," Alice argued back.

"You say it was killing unnecessarily, but who's to say that I didn't have an assassin ready to take the man out? Or an assassin under cover? Due to your inability to follow orders, either could have been killed," he snapped at her.

Alice narrowed her eyes, "then I merely cut out a middle man and did the job right-"

"Still your tongue, boy," the rafiq growled. He then grabbed a quill and dipped it into ink, scribbling onto a piece of parchment. "You may rest here, that is a courtesy that I must provide – unless you desire to return to the brothel," Alice's cheeks flushed with a blush at the rafiq's comment. "But you leave first thing in the morning, Al Mualim will know of what you have done and what you haven't done."

"So be it," Ali growled before storming into the other room, she yanked two pillows from the pile and a blanket and threw them in the opposite corner, away from Altair. She was furious. She had done a beautiful job today, she had worked hard and she had taken out the man that was responsible before she could harm anyone else. And above all she did so without alerting anyone to her presence here. Yet when she returned she was slapped on the wrist like some child who had been trying to steal cookies out of the cookie jar. Removing her bracers, leather guards, and boots, Ali slammed herself down onto the pillows and covered herself in the blanket in annoyance, glaring at the wall that was right in front of her face. She was glad that she didn't see the smirk on Altair's face, or else she would have desired nothing more than to wipe the smirk away from his face. How had she done something wrong? She had investigated and removed a threat that was a danger to society. All because she didn't _wait_ for orders to assassinate the man?

With annoyance, she pushed the thoughts from her mind, yanked down her head further and crossed her arms before allowing sleep to finally consume her.


End file.
